


Ties

by KalikaBarlow



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddlestone - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalikaBarlow/pseuds/KalikaBarlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always so picky about his suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear, darling sister Khaleesi92!

Tom was always incredibly picky about his ties. In fact, he tended to be picky over his entire formal ensembles, particularly when it came to how they were ordered and laundered. She’d never considered him much of a finicky man, but when he insisted on washing his own suits despite her rigorous laundry routine, she had to raise an eyebrow.  
  
“What?”  
  
He tightened his jaw slightly, running a hand through his short hair as he considered his answer. “I’d...like to do my own suits.”  
  
Laundry basket in one hand, and the other on her hip, Kit eyed him with a degree of disdain. She prided herself on her ability to do laundry. While it might not be the greatest of talents, she knew the basic fundamentals that ensured longevity for all clothes of every type and delicacy. So to have Tom demand to wash his own suits had her questioning both her abilities, and the man’s apparent death wish.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“There’s...a certain...way that things have to be...” He seemed to have realized how bad of a move this was. He should have just waited until she wasn’t home, but she had his Armani in the wash basket! He’d panicked.  
  
“You think I don’t have a basic understanding on how to wash a designer suit?” The sweet smile only just disguised the icy tone and clenched teeth. He almost whimpered.  
  
“I just...like the way that I do it? It feels different—not bad different!— when you do it, that’s all.”  
  
He held his breath, awaiting her response. Unlike her sibling, Kit wasn’t prone to blow ups over something as small as laundry most of the time, but he knew that she took pride in it. He crossed his fingers in his pocket.  
  
She smiled. “Alrighty then.” She shoved the full basket of clothes into his arms. “You can do laundry for the next week.”  
  
Opening his mouth to protest, he considered his options again and quietly nodded, offering her a weak smile. She returned it with a wide, self satisfied smirk and almost skipped off, taking the stairs two at a time to get back to the bedroom. Tom sighed, raised his eyes to the heavens and prayed that he wouldn’t pay for this later, and walked into the laundry, suddenly very conscious of the fact that if he screwed up the rest of the washing...it wouldn’t be pretty.  
  
“I love you!” he called out tentatively.  
  
“Love you too, babe!”  
  
This would not end well. He could feel it. However, he knew Kit well enough to know that it probably wouldn’t come to fruition ‘til later, so at least he could get this over and done with. Sighing, he stepped into the laundry room and rolled up his sleeves.  
  


           ***

Kit was quiet for the rest of the afternoon. She still smiled like she normally did, and spoke like usual...but there was an underlying sense of planning that made him more than slightly nervous. She was fun, his woman, but she was also a cunning snake that liked to pull the carpet out from under him for her own sick amusement.  
  
So while he was sure it wouldn’t be a while until she made her move, he was on edge all the same. It just didn’t feel the same cuddling her on the couch knowing she was plotting her revenge. He kept glancing down at her, expecting that smirk to curve those soft lips of hers that spelled out his doom.  
  
But no. She sat comfortably in his arms, utterly consumed in the well made Swedish drama they were watching, with no sign of potential chaos. He didn’t trust it for a second. But it seemed pointless, and cruel, just to sit on the edge of his seat for the rest of the day just waiting.  
  
So, despite his best intentions, Tom relaxed into the couch, pulling Kit closer and kissing the top of her head, absently breathing in the floral scent of her shampoo. But then there was a sudden thought. His eyes flashed as an idea slithered its way into his mind and spawned, sending pleasant shivers down the length of his spine and sparking the fire low in his gut. Suddenly glad that Kit hadn’t been able to see his change of expression, he allowed a smirk to curve his lips. Why wait for her to have her revenge, he wondered?  
  
Wouldn’t it be so much more fun if he got there first?  
  
Retribution was a wonderful thing, after all. And he was sure she’d appreciate his efforts with the laundry if he demonstrated to her just how different it felt when he was the one doing it.  
  


***

Kit was enjoying the process of making Tom squirm. She didn’t really mind that he wanted to do his own laundry; if anything it was nice that he wanted to contribute to the overall household cleanliness. But it was so damn funny when he got that worried look on his face! They’d gone to bed relatively early, curling up against each other under layers of thick, marshmallow blankets in their thoroughly oversized bed. It seemed pointless, it being so large, considering how little of it they used. Tom was almost always on her side, his body pressed up against hers and his face buried in her neck, his own side cold and empty, devoid of bodily heat.  
  
This morning, however, she was lacking the male body. Instead of waking on her side, as was her traditional and preferred sleeping position, she was on her back. Spread eagled. With each of her wrists tied to the elaborate headboard by...Tom's silken ties. Her eyes snapped open, no longer drowsy with sleep, and met those mischievous green ones from across the length of the bed.  
  
He was sitting cross legged on the end of the bed wearing nothing but his pyjama pants and a smirk that curled her toes.  
  
“Good morning, sweetheart,” he purred, syrup practically dripping from each word as he surveyed his work, not without a little pride. “Did you sleep well?”  
  
She almost melted under the heat of his gaze, tugging pointedly at her bonds. “I did...until I woke up. Now I think I slept too well.”  
  
“It was easier than I thought it’d be,” he admitted, nodding at the ties. “It must be the way I wash them. They’re so much better than rope, you see.”  
  
She would not let him see her shiver, but she couldn’t help but bite her lip.  
  
This was bad.  
Or good.  
Or possibly both.  
  
It was a good thing that they weren’t hosting any houseguests at this point in time...  
  
Fuck, forget about that.  
  
Tom had leaned over, tracing long and elegant fingers up over her ankle, tracing the line of her calf all the way to the back of her knee. Goosebumps erupted up the length of her body, and she had to fight to hold in a whimper of need. God, he could be such a damn tease!  
  
“Better than rope,” she repeated, her breaths quickening as his fingers climbed higher, circling her inner thigh. “I’ll remember that.”  
  
“You will,” he replied lazily, hooking one finger under the waistline of her appropriate sleeping panties and tugging them down, exhaling sharply at the very sight of her. He could never get tired of this, he reflected, his nostrils twitching as he took in her unique scent, fighting his own urge to simply bury his face between her thighs and lick her to oblivion. No, no. But that would be far too easy.  
  
“What’s easy?”  
  
He glanced up at her, forgetting that he’d spoken aloud. “You are.”  
  
She huffed, pulling at the ties around her wrist. If she pulled hard enough, maybe the knots would be loose enough that she could tackle him and show him just who was the easy one. “Easy, easy.”  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
His voice came out firmer than intended, but had the desired effect. Kit stopped pulled and fixed her wide eyes on him, visibly squirming under his gaze. It was like being x-rayed, she thought to herself. He laid a hand flat on her stomach, pushing up her tank top over her breasts and head, allowing it to dangle around her elbows, stretched high above her head. His smirk broadened.  
  
“I really...really do like the look of you like this,” he breathed, leaning down and brushing his lips down her cheek, moving down over her neck and stopping just short of her clavicle. “Reminds me how much you like being...helpless.”  
  
It was times like this where it was difficult to tell where he ended and his characters began. But if she was going to be entirely honest, she didn’t mind.  
  
“Only with you,” she shot back at him, running her foot up the back of his thigh, grateful that he hadn’t tied her ankles down too. “I’m yours.”  
  
He shuddered at her words, his lip rolling back to expose his teeth. He closed his free hand around her throat, his lips hovering a mere hair’s breadth away from hers.  
  
“Mine.”  
  
Tom kissed Kit so hard it almost hurt, a hunger in his kiss that he could never quite communicate with words. He told her of it in other ways, how he kissed her, how he touched her, and how he groaned when she scratched her nails down his back. Kit pushed down his pants with the balls of her feet greedily, still trying to pull her hands out of the expertly knotted ties. He’d pay for that later, she made a mental note to herself, permanently noting it as Tom’s teeth closed around one of her nipples. She almost shrieked, arching up into his exploratory mouth, wishing more than anything to be able to touch him the way he was touching her.  
  
“Tom, please!”  
  
He grinned around his well earned mouthful of breast, looking up at her with a cheeky enough expression to make her want to smack it off his adorable face. “Please what, sweetheart?”  
  
“Let. Me. Go.” She bared her teeth at him in a perfect mockery of his own expression. “Untie me. Please, baby, please, I need to touch you.”  
  
He clicked his tongue at her, trailing his hand up her exposed thigh to the apex, using the very tip of his middle finger to tease against damp, pink folds that begged silently for his attentions. “No, no, no, baby. Not yet. You feel first, and then you get to touch. This is for me.”  
  
The sound that escaped her was almost inhuman when he slid the first finger inside, quickly joined by a second and third. There was no comment about how wet she was. Tom knew her well enough by now to know exactly how wet he made her, and how fast. He knew her body inside out, what she liked, how fast he could make her scream...  
He smiled at that thought. He owned her body. She was his to use, to play her like an instrument of his own creation. And he loved her all the more for it.  
  
“Tom, for the love of God!”  
  
“God?” He leaned over her, working her over with his fingers. “Not God, Kit. _Me_.”  
  
All she could do was moan, squirming against him, trying to encourage him to hit the spots she wanted him to hit, the ones he knew were there but wasn’t stimulating enough.  
  
Fuck him.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
He clicked his tongue at her, pressing his thumb down on her clit. “Such language from such a proper young lady.”  
  
“Fuck. You!” she spat at him, so close and yet so far from the peak that she so desperately sought. If he didn’t come down off his teasing high horse soon, she’d break the headboard in her effort to escape and ride him until he couldn’t remember his own name--  
  
He obliged. Withdrawing his fingers from her, he made a show of inhaling the scent of her on them, before shoving them into her open mouth.  
  
“Suck,” he commanded, reaching down with his free hand to grip his cock, eyes fixed on her. Obediently, she licked her juices off his fingers, never once breaking eye contact with him. Just as he knew what she liked, she knew what he liked.  
  
She smiled around his fingers, her thighs opening wider, invitingly, trying to coax him between them even more so than he already was.  
  
“Tom,” she said softly, soft brown eyes glinting in the low morning light of their bedroom. “Please fuck me.”  
  
It almost undid him.  
  
With a snarl that transformed his features from the mild mannered Englishman to something more akin to a beast, Tom grabbed Kit under her knees and bent them back, spreading her wide open. He could have devoured her right then and there, but he was rapidly losing control. The whole plan was to remain calm and collected, and to torture her until she was mewling and screaming for release. Funny how things never quite ended up being the way he wanted where this woman was concerned. But, he had to admit, he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
Tightening his grip on his length, he dragged the tip of his cock over her, sliding almost inside, coating the head of him with her wetness, grinning as she moaned and tried to arch her body enough to engulf him in his entirety. It was addictive, this sight. Mesmerising.  
  
“Please!”  
  
He closed his eyes, humming with pleasure, enjoying her whimpers, her pleas for satisfaction, and how it was him that she desired most of all. It might have been arrogant, but when it came down to it...she brought it out in him.  
  
Tom pressed himself inside her, sheathing himself within her in a perfectly fluid motion that made them both groan in unison, his eyes rolled back into his head and she bit into that perfectly plump bottom lip of hers, tossing her head back and showing him her neck. He was too far gone to think of anything resembling restraint now, burying his face and his teeth into that perfect throat, losing himself in the sensation of her around him, squeezing him in a way that was uniquely Kit. The sheets balled up in his fist as he fought for control.  
  
Too soon, far too damn soon!  
  
With a snarl, he pulled out of her abruptly. “Right.”  
  
“Tom, what’re you— _Ooh!_ ”  
  
Without much decorum, Tom pushed her further up the bed, forcing her into a thoroughly uncomfortable kneeling position against the headboard, dipped his head between her spread thighs and flicked his tongue against her clit, revelling in the squeal and the drawn out moan that followed. He loved the taste of her, the addictive musk that made his woman ever so much more irresistible. He knew she wanted to come, was desperate for that peak, but he would be damned if he didn’t make her screech like a banshee and wake the neighbours at least twice this morning.  
  
He grinned against her wet flesh, pressing his face further between her legs, sucking her clit into his mouth and reaching further down to slide a finger inside, almost moaning himself when he found more evidence of how wet she was. Gods, she was completely soaked, wild and wanton, desperate for his cock. Desperate, it seemed, for him.  
  
“Tom, Tom, please, I’m so fucking...don’t stop, please don’t fucking stop. Oh God!”  
  
He could be obedient for now, he reflected, quickening the pace of his tongue, but as soon as she screamed, she was all his.  
  
“Scream for me, baby,” he growled into her cunt. “Come for me, you perfect little whore.”  
  
She lost it.  
  
The noise that rose from the very depths of her being and roared across her lips was animal, almost demonic in its clarity. Kit screamed to the high heavens and beyong, her thighs closing around his head to hold him in place while she rode out her orgasm, clutching at thin air, fighting for sanity that seemed so far out of her reach at that exact moment.  
  
He could scarcely wait for her to come down, and a cruel part of him really didn’t want to either. Sitting back on his haunches, he tugged her back down onto her back and slid back inside her with a grunt.  
  
Perfection.  
  
“Fuck, you’re beautiful, l _’amore,_ ” he purred in her ear between heavy pants, thrusting harder. “My woman. My Kit.”  
She half opened her eyes, lips still parted, and stared up at him. The glint returned to her eyes and she flexed her inner muscles around the length of him.  
  
“Yours.”  
  
Fire travelled along the length of his spine at her words and the delicious expression on her face, momentarily whiting out existence, every cell in his body exploding with an exquisite pleasure that left him raw on the inside, shaking its way out of him as he rode out the high, entangling his fingers with Kit’s.  
  
It took him a moment longer than he’d ever admit to come back down, panting hard. Kit poked him with her big toe, smirking up at him.  
  
“Your turn to be tied up.”


End file.
